


Baby's in Black

by SegaBarrett



Series: Gloria Storia [2]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Gen, Ghosts, Horrible Person Dies, MDC Dies, Moving On, Offscreen character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 08:40:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18891088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SegaBarrett/pseuds/SegaBarrett
Summary: It all started with a phone call.





	Baby's in Black

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So I wrote another one. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own or know anyone.

They had called her on the phone and then followed up with a letter.

_We are very sorry to inform you that your husband…_

It was like the worst college acceptance letter in the world. 

Gloria was lost, afloat. It had been forty years. Forty years of this banner she had put up. It had to be sustained.

And now he was gone. Unexpected. Maybe if she had known to plan for it…

It was on the news, of course. Of course it would be. She wouldn’t be watching that for a while.

“Hello, Gloria.”

She whirled around to see John Lennon standing behind her, dressed in his black leather jacket and shades.

She shivered, hands going to her chest. 

“I’m sorry,” she managed again, knees quivering and hands brushing violently against her cheeks. “You’ve come for me, too.”

John stuck his hands in his pockets.

“How do you figure that?”

There was a draft in the room, a chill in the air.

“Well, we’re going together… aren’t we?”

John smiled.

“No. Welcome to the rest of your life, Gloria. You’re free.”

“Free? What are you talking about?”

“Now you can go anywhere. Do anything.”

“Like what?” Gloria rubbed at the lens of her glasses with her shirt, wondering if she were seeing things. 

“Like, anything you would want to do. You can find someone new. Someone good.”

Gloria rubbed a hand over her face.

“I don’t want someone good. I want…”

John’s hand clasped over hers.

“I know who you want. But that’s not how the story ends.”

“How does it end?”

John squeezed her shoulder.

“With happiness. Real happiness.” His voice lowered. “I knew a girl… Who tried to walk across a lake…”

She looked up at him, and he smiled.

“There’s still time.”

A snap of the fingers.

And he was gone.

What would she do now?

_Anything you want._


End file.
